The present invention relates to a device for connecting to a bleeding system, more particularly to a bleed screw of an aircraft brake circuit.
During maintenance operations, the brake circuits of an aircraft must be tested. Certain portions of the circuit, particularly the brake fluid reservoirs (also referred to as tanks) must be bled.
The bleeding operation consists of evacuating air from the circuit.
To this end, the portions to be bled each comprise at least one bleeding system 10 to which a transparent flexible pipe 12 may be connected, as shown in FIG. 1.
Thus, the bleeding operation consists of connecting the pipe 12, opening the bleeding system 10, controlling the flow of the brake fluid in the pipe 12, and possible air bubbles, then closing the bleeding system 10 when the brake fluid circulating inside the pipe 12 no longer has air bubbles.
The flexible pipe 12 makes it possible to collect the brake fluid and, because it is transparent, to see if there are air bubbles.
To connect to the bleeding system, the pipe comprises, at one of the ends thereof, a rigid endpiece 14 comprising, on the one hand, a first cylindrical bearing 16 onto which the pipe 12 can be fitted, and, on the other hand, a threaded bore 18 (or a second threated cylindrical bearing) to be screwed into the bleeding system, the first cylindrical bearing 16 and the bore 18 (or the second cylindrical bearing) being connected by a conduit 20, substantially coaxial and fixed with respect to one another.
Because it is flexible, the pipe can snake between the different elements present in the environment of the bleeding system.
However, when the space perpendicular to the bleeding system is too limited, the pipe can bend and the flow section may be pinched perpendicularly to this fold. This pinching limits the flow of the brake fluid which tends to increase bleeding time and causes an emulsion of the brake liquid, thus making it more difficult to see if air bubbles are present in the brake fluid.
According to another constraint, it is necessary for the connection device to be tightened well so as to limit the risks of air bleed between the open conduit and the connection devices.